<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the lakes by wrtrprblms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984508">the lakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrtrprblms/pseuds/wrtrprblms'>wrtrprblms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the story of pinunso [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Josh and Stell, Joshtell - Freeform, Justin and Sejun, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mild Cursing, Mild Kissing Scenes, Pinunso, Yani and Ken, YaniKen, friends turned lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrtrprblms/pseuds/wrtrprblms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after they ran away to a world of their own, justin and paulo finally decide to share their inner fears and demons, and hope for the best of their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Justin De Dios/John Paulo Nase | Sejun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the story of pinunso [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the lakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%23PinunsoOfficial">#PinunsoOfficial</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire/gifts">Lire</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sleep, Paulo. Your eyes are about to fall out of their sockets. You've been up since seven yesterday morning, right? So. get your rest please?" the older huffed, trying to blink away the sleepiness brimming in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't wanna.." he murmured, looking out the window.</p><p> </p><p>Justin stopped at a red light and leaned over to softly kiss the older's lips, smiling as he gently leant his head against the window.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll wake you up when we get there."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to sleep." the older huffed, almost slurring his words.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" If he was gonna try and get the older to take a nap, he knew he had to play along and distract him.</p><p> </p><p>"Because this might just be a dream. If I close my eyes, when I open them again, you won't be there." Justin's heart began to swell to twice its previous size upon hearing the smaller's confession. He reached over the glove compartment and squeezed his hand tightly, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not a dream. This, all of this, is real. I can assure you that."</p><p> </p><p>"You better be here when I wake up, De Dios. Or I'm gonna give you hell the next time I see you."</p><p> </p><p>"I promise," the younger laughed. "Now, sleep, Paulo." the older huffed and gave his lips one last kiss before leaning against the window, falling asleep almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Justin just chuckled and kept driving, making a vow to ensure that Paulo, <em>his Paulo</em>, would have the time of his life.</p><p> </p><p>He had sent a message to the other four when he went for a gas stop, assuring them that they were okay and they'd be back in a week or so.</p><p> </p><p>Paulo was still asleep when he finally stopped, first securing the baggage inside the small cabin before carrying Paulo to their room.</p><p> </p><p>He stirred in his sleep, reaching for something, or rather, someone in this case. Justin took his shirt off and laid next to the sleeping male, draping a blanket over the both of them and hugging the smaller close to his chest before he too, fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>.-.</p><p> </p><p>The bright, gleaming rays of sun greeted them the next morning, but not enough to ruin their eyesight. Justin woke up first, smiling when he found Paulo's arms tightly wrapped around him.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't. Even. Think about it." the older murmured, voice raspy and husky still laced with sleepiness.</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't going to. I was actually going more for this.." he tilted the older's chin and planted his lips against Paulo's slightly chapped pair, humming when the latter's arms loosely hooked around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>While the older was drowning in the sensations he felt from the kiss, Justin took the time to slowly undress the two of them, until their bare skin came in contact.</p><p> </p><p>"It's morning.. how are you horny?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not horny, I just want to make love to you.." And make love they did.</p><p> </p><p>They took their sweet time, Justin intent on making him feel nothing but warmth, pleasure and love. He'd been waiting for this and though they made love the night before in the back of his car, he still felt like this was their first time.</p><p> </p><p>It all still felt so new. But in a good way.</p><p> </p><p>He was happy that he finally got the chance to hold Paulo in his arms after waiting for so long.</p><p> </p><p>And as his hips rocked back and forth, and stared at the beauty that liad there beneath him, he knew.</p><p> </p><p>He loved Paulo, and this was the man he wanted to spend his life with. Forever.</p><p> </p><p>.-.</p><p> </p><p>"Breakfaaast.." Justin sang as Paulo walked out from their room, dressed in Justin's shirt (that was a little too big for him) and a pair of basketball shorts.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh. I thought you couldn't cook?" the older teased as he sat beside him.</p><p> </p><p>"I just got lucky that I didn't burn them or turn them radioactive." the younger pouted, smiling when the older kissed his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, no matter the result, I still love you for it." Justin's eyes widened, caught off guard when he heard the words he didn't expect to hear form him anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>"What. Did I say something?"</p><p> </p><p>"You.. you love me?" Paulo's eyes softened as he got off of his seat, only to sit in the younger male's lap.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, of course I do. I wouldn't be here with you if I didn't. I never would've kissed you then. I never would've responded to your messages when we went out for drives. Justin... I love you." Justin gasped, tears gracefully streaming down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Paulo cupped them and kissed him passionately, pouring out all of his emotions in that single kiss. They broke off, softly panting and giggling as Justin peppered kisses on his face.</p><p> </p><p>They began eating their breakfast, one occasionally bumping his knee with the other and sneaking glances when they thought the other was not looking.</p><p> </p><p>After clearing the dishes, they went out for a walk on the woods behind the cabin, holding hands as they did so.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was perfect at that moment. But both also knew that they had to talk things out.</p><p> </p><p>"Pau?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hm?"</p><p> </p><p>"After.. after we kissed, how come you never spoke to me much again? I mean, you still went out with me for drives but we never had a heartfelt talk since." Paulo sighed, already expecting the question to come. He squeezed Justin's hand and began talking.</p><p> </p><p>"Well.. at first, I didn't want to mislead you. Or your feelings. I'd been.. experiencing strange things ever since I met you. I'd always yearn for your presence when you weren't there, I'd be upset if you were, I'd smile when I hear you laugh and giggle.</p><p> </p><p>"Hell, I'd even feel jealous when I see you get close with the other members. But I loved watching you from afar and admiring you. You're beautiful, did you know that? I always loved seeing you smile.</p><p> </p><p>"So, when we kissed, I was terrified. I thought you'd push me away. As selfish as it sounds, I didn't want that to happen. So I stayed away from you. I guarded my heart and never exposed it again to you in an intimate manner.</p><p> </p><p>"It broke me, you know. That I had to do that. But I had no choice. I thought you didn't feel the same." Justin nodded, half of his brain still trying to process the information that he had just received.</p><p> </p><p>"What about you, Jah? How come you never tried to talk to me when we'd get interrupted?"</p><p> </p><p>"I felt the same. I was afraid that you'd reject me because I was young or inexperienced with relationships or something."</p><p> </p><p>"What? Jah, that's stupid."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I <em>was </em>pretty stupid back then. I didn't want to lose you any more than I already thought I had. That's why I never tried to talk to you again about what happened." Paulo sighed as they reached the house, turning to face him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd never reject you for that, Justin. The only thing you should be guilty of is the fact that you managed to make me fall for you just when I thought I'd never do so for the next few years. You.. changed my life, Justin. So much more than you know."</p><p> </p><p>"You changed mine too.." Justin whispered. Paulo traced the shape of his lips before the younger growled and pulled him into his arms, connecting their lips in a deep, searing kiss. Paulo kissed back just as passionately, gently tugging at his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Justin wasted no time to push them both inside, letting the love and lust they felt for each other take over. This time, Justin didn't hold back, making each movement of his hands, lips and hips against the older's body overflow with passion.</p><p> </p><p>He growled at the sounds that escaped the older's throat, feeding off of the heat of the moment.</p><p> </p><p>They made love all night, unable to grow tired of each other.</p><p> </p><p>They went for a dip in the lake the next morning, guaranteed that the body of water was safe for such activities.</p><p> </p><p>They went for a walk once again, just enjoying each other's warmth and presence.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time in years, they could finally leave the cruel world of reality behind, even just for a bit. Knowing that the sun would soon set in their peaceful little paradise, both made sure to make up for the most of it.</p><p> </p><p>They made love during the night and explored or watched movies during the day, neither of them complaining.</p><p> </p><p>As their days on their little safe haven came to a close, he began to wonder. Would he ever forget the feel of Paulo's skin against his? Would he forget the music of Paulo's moans by his ears? Would he ever forget the taste of Paulo's lips?</p><p> </p><p>As the older's lips once again met with his, he had received his answer.</p><p> </p><p>That was something he didn't have to worry about for another day.</p><p> </p><p>"Back to the bedroom, we go.."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>